Happy Tree Friends - Random Acts Of Flippy (666)
Backstory I was always a fan of Happy Tree Friends, but my parents don't want me to watch it. I do so behind their back anyways. But afterwards, I haven't watched it in a while due to a bunch of busy stuff. I watched an episode I wish I've never watched. The Story On 12/2/12, I was looking for A good video to watch when one of my Steam friends send me A link to another youtube video. When I clicked on the link, it said "Happy Tree Friends - Random Acts Of Flippy (Lost Episode)". It was from the Mondo Media user, so I went ahead and watched it anyway. Because, you know, It was an official Episode. right? Boy, was I wrong about that. It was an edited version of Random Acts Of Silence, but the theme wasn't playing, and it didn't show the "Also starring" part of the intro. When the episode started, I noticed some things were off. Sniffle was missing an eye, Nutty was missing an arm and Mime had no mouth and was missing an antler. I thought of it like it was A mistake and that's why they edited it. It seemed normal from there until it got to the part where Mime was shaprening his pencil. the sharpener made A loud, high-pitched screetch instead of the normal Pencil Sharpener sound. Since I'm mildly Autistic, it hurt my ears. When Flippy got to Mime, the sound stopped and he got out His Machete and started sharpening the pencil. but the pencil shavings weren't coming out and was replaced with blood, like he was cutting his hand. The camera then cut to Flippy's eye when the alarm sounds, but the alarm was missing, only Flippy's wimper and growls were heard. but there was something wrong with his eye when the pupil turned green. His eye.... Oh god, his eye.... It was black and bloodshot like he was dead before the series even started. The screen cut to Sniffles, looking worried as Flippy appears behind him. Flippy then got out A knife, lifts his arm back and just STABS Sniffles right in the eye! The sight of it made Nutty pass out and wake up on the Table the sharpener was on a few minutes later. Flippy then grabbed the handle and starts sharpening Nutty from Hand to legs. The sight of the blood and guts from Nutty made me throw up. I tried to exit the page, but A pop-up keeps appearing saying "NO". It did that 5 times and it was A sound file in Flippy's Voice actor. I continued watching and saw Mime walking by with a bunch of papers in his arms. He dropped the papers and tried to run when Flippy just appears right there and cuts Mime right in the eye with one of the pieces of papers, sending him walking into the chair. Flippy then got out his machete, spun the chair and cut off Mime's skin, making him lose his other Antler... and die. The Camera finally cut to Flaky taking A book to the counter. she put the book on the counter, Flippy opened it and stamped it with... Nutty's Arm!? the blood was black goo though. and when the camera cut to Flippy.... the background was black with blood almost everywhere. there were even mesagges written in blood, saying "Die", "Shh" and "Check out from life". but the creepiest thing was Flippy himself. His eyes were still black but it was bleeding black goo, his hat had a Circle with an X on it instead of the usual mark. He had blood on his teeth, hat and shirt. when the screen faded to black, A scream was hear from the video as well as A snap... the Video ended and I was finally able to close the video page. but when I did, A wisper behind me said "Shh....". I turned around, screamed and stumbled on the ground from what I saw. it was A plushie of Flippy with black eyes.... and goo coming out of the eyes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:Lost episudes Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Blatant Ripoffs